Do you love me?
by Mrs.Queen Okumura
Summary: K'lani hasn't really had a steady childhood. Now that she has to stay with Shiro for a while she has to re-adjust her life again. But how will she do it again once she finds out the shocking truth and learns about a terrible tragedy. You find out! Please Rate&Review loves ! Q. Okumura xoxoxoxo Slight Fluff may be added I'd say 14 & up.
1. About

**Info:**

**Name:** K'lani Harris

**Age:** 15

**Sport:** Volleyball and Football

**Eye color:** Hazel

**Hair Color:** Sandy Brown

**Skin Color: **Caramel Skin

**Hair Type**: Curly

Wears Glasses/ Contacts

Has a little brother

Personality: Outgoing

Caring

Strong

Sensitive

Background:

K'lani a.k.a Lani was adopted by a lovely couple who work for the knights of the true cross. The only thing known about her biological mother was that she was a French actress and her father was a big time surfing champion from Hawaii. It's unknown how they died, but when they did she was only 5.

The Tanaka family decides to adopt her. They were really good friends with Shiro Fujimoto. Since they had an important mission they gave Lani directions, so Kichirou and she can stay over at their church.


	2. The beginning

Where it starts:

"K'lani!"

"I'm coming!"

I ran upstairs because I didn't want to be late for my dance class

"We need to talk to you"

"Keiko and I have to help the knights of the true cross. This will be very important so tonight you and Kichirou will need to pack everything up, and stay with our friend for a while."

"Okay, but why?"

"It's a very important mission that is classified. I wish I could tell you, but for your own safety I can't. Just know that we'll be gone for a while."

I nodded slowly and looked at the clock, now I was really running late.

I ran out the door in my sweats thinking about this, being late to dance, and my life turning upside down again

"Why me?" *sigh*

Lani bumps into a strange while she turns the corner.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time!"

"Sorry" I said rubbing my forehead

I looked up the see a pissed off blue haired teen looking back at me blushing…

Yea blushing… That part also threw me off.

Usually I argue back but I'm running late.

I just smile and wink and ran up ahead.

Later on:

"Do we have to pack Lee-Chan?"

"Yes we do, Kichirou. Mom and Dad's orders"

"Where are we going?"

"Not sure, but this should be fun" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes

"I wanna stay with Mom and Dad. I don't want them to go"

"Aw, cheer up kido, you got me" I picked him up and hugged him.

"All pack, ready to go?"

"Yes Lee-Chan"

"Alright, Mom! Dad! We're leaving now!"

-Silence—

They must have left early…

Anyways I hold Kichirou's hand and we start heading to the Church before it becomes really dark outside because my little Kichirou bear has always been afraid of the dark. I guess it's common for a 5 year old to anyway.

I could barely see clearly without my glasses. Man, this church is really hard to find.

"Directions say go straight, turn at this corner, walk up 3 blocks, make a right turn cross a street, and walk another 6 miles up and I shouldn't miss it."

"What the –beep-? This is going to take forever"

I take my now drowsy little brother's hand and start crossing a street until next thing you know, these headlights come out of nowhere. Startle I jump back and push Kichirou a little further behind me.

The window rolls down and this man with pale skin, a big smile with his sharp k9s showing, dark blue hair and a big white hat.

"So, sorry my driver wasn't looking where he was going."

"Yea, no hard feelings" I said sarcastically

"Hmm, you know what? Why don't I give you a free ride to where ever it is that you are going."

I was about to say no, until I felt Kichirou pull on my sleeve saying that he was very tired.

"Okay. It's the least you could do anyways."

"Where to, my dear"

"Um, The church"

"Oh, interesting, we'll be there soon."

I pick Kichi up and let him sleep on me during the ride.

There was also another person across from me, just starting me down.

"Is that your son?" The stranger asked

My face grew red, and I felt somewhat offended.

"No, he's my brother."

"You don't look alike"

"Adoptive brother…"

"He was adopted?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I was getting annoyed; he doesn't need to know my life story.

"Amaimon, enough. I'm sorry for him my dear."

I looked at him and nodded.

"Well, we're here. This is the church."

I thanked the kind stranger and shot the green haired one a look, a blank expression, I hope I gave him the idea that I don't like to show my feelings and I don't want anybody to know what I'm thinking.

I manage to ring the doorbell with my elbow, because I don't have any free hands with bags in one and Kichi in the other.

"Ah, hello, you must be K'lani."

"Yes, I am, and Father Fujimoto right?"

"Yes, but call me Shiro. You'll be stuck with us for now so you might as well be calling me Shiro."

He smiled warmly. To be honest I already did feel at home.

"Rin, Yukio come out here and meet our guests!"

"He looks heavy, why don't I carry him upstairs for you?"

"Thank you." I handed Kichi to Shiro.

"We're here older man, now what do you—"

_**RIN'S P.O.V**_

Her… She's the girl I bump into today. I still have her glasses. Maybe I could finally give it to her and be her hero…. ~Starts daydreaming about being a superhero, but then shortly stops~

But what if she thinks I'm a creep for still having them?

I got it!

All I need to do is just play it cool and she'll be all over me.

Sweet!

_**LANI'S P.O.V**_

Him… He's the boy I bump into today. If only I had my glasses I could see him better. I guess I have to buy contacts tomorrow. Kind to think of it, he's really cute. ~She stares at him playing with her hair, but shortly stops~

Wait, what am I doing? What if he thinks I'm a creep?

I got it!

I'll just be shady and mysterious, but also cute and hyper. Then he'll be falling for me in no time.

All Right!

_**Back to Narrator**_

"Well don't just stand there. Introduce yourselves!"

"Name's Rin Okumura"

"Hello, I'm Yukio"

"My name is K'lani, but I go by Lani or K. This is my little brother Kichirou.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other's names, why don't we sit down and have diner and learn more about our guest, and I'll put Kichirou upstairs"

"Please, be careful with him, Kichi is very gentle"

Shiro looks at me and smiles "Trust me, he'll be alright"

Late at diner:


	3. Dinner Party

"So K'lani, tell us something about yourself."

"Um, what do you want to know?"

"Any hobbies?"

"Well, I dance a bit and play sports."

"A chick who plays sports. I got to see this one day."

"Rin." Shiro shot Rin a look

"No, it's fine, I get that a lot."

"Since, your staying with us, are you planning to start school here?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka didn't say much about school. Shiro do you think I should?"

"I'm glad Yukio brought it up, In my opinion you should."

"Alright."

"Who's Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka?"

I didn't answer Rin. Instead I look down. How could I tell them? Shiro knew of course. This is a bit hard to tell people I'm adopted. It'll just bring back the memories I tried so hard to get rid of.

"I feel tired, can I wash up early?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you."

I walk upstairs to the bathroom. Wow, this place is amazing. I fill the bath tub up with water and just sit in the warm bath. I put headphones in my ears so I could relax.

I must of put the volume up high because I didn't hear the knocking on the door.

_**RIN'S P.O.V**_

"Hello anyone in there?"

I guess no one.

I open the door to find Lani standing there getting out the tub- naked.

I couldn't see anything because of the fog covering her private areas, but man she's still beautiful to look at.

_**LANI'S P.O.V**_

The door just opens and guess who there-Rin!

Omg! I'm blushing so hard right now!

I knew he couldn't see anything clearly, but it doesn't matter.

I've never been caught in this situation before!

What do I do? Scream for Shiro or tell him to get out?

/

_** Back to Narrator**_

"AHHHHHH! GET OUT RIN!"

Rin closes the door.

Ugh! What the hell? I like him but not in that way yet.

Lani got out of the bath and quickly grab her towel and went to the guest room.


	4. Bloody Breakfast

_****So i made a few corrections, thanks to one certain review, but please still give me pointers, and i'll gladly apperciate that. Thank you.**_

The next morining, when Lani woke up and she found a pair a glasses on the dresser. She examined them for a bit and relealized it was hers. It took her a little long to process that it was Rin who must of pick them up for her and had it all this time.

_**Lani's p.o.v**_

Aw, how sweet of him. Who knew that a total stranger would do something nice for me...

About last night though, *sigh* I'll just pretend it never happen. I don't see no reason not to forgive or forget.

I guess i'll wake Kichi up and head down to breakfast.

_**Narrator:**_

Lani woke her little brother up and headed downstairs.

She could smell the Tamagoyaki cooking and Miso Soup her favorite Japanese meals.

"This breakfast was yummy!"

"It really was. My compilments to the chief. By the way, who did make this breakfast?"

"Rin, did."

"Wow, he's a good cook. I wanted to learn how to cook in the summer but somthing came up and i miss my chance."

"Well, maybe Rin can teach you. Take a look on how he cooks in the kitchen, go ahead."

"Okay."

_**Lani's P.O.V**_

I walked into the kitchen quietly so I wouldn't disturb Rin.

He was making another Tamagoyaki for himself I guess. It smelled delicious, even though I just ate one it was so good! It made my mouth water. Man, he was working hard. He looked very serious which made it cute. I like guys who pay attention to their work.

I was about to turn and leave when I bumped into a small table and a few plates fell and broke. As a result of the noise he turned around and saw me. I felt so embrassed! I tried to pick up the broken pieces as fast as I could. He started walking towards me and crotched down next to me. Oh man, he probably thinks I'm a clutz!

_**Narrator:**_

"Hey, don't touch that. Your bleeding."

Lani looked down to see that see was bleeding.

"I'll handle it from here. Go see Yukio and he'll fix that up for you."

"Um, thank you."

Rin wasn't in the best move for some reason. Lani was wondering if it was because of yesturday or was there something she missed.

"Lee- chan, Lee-chan! Come see what Shiro showed me!"

"I'm coming Kichi!"

She left the kitchen.


	5. Son of Satan

"Ow! Yukio it stings!"

"Well, well now how did this happen?"

"I knocked a few plates down and they broke, so I tired to pick up the broken pieces but Rin noticed I was bleeding and made me come to you."

Yukio slightly chuckles. It appears he knows what might be going between those two.

"Um, by the way, why was Rin upset this morning?"

"Oh, It's was over something stupid."

"Like what?"

"I told him that he should take his life more serious, and that he should focus on more important things like countining school."

"What do you mean by countining school?"

"After Middle school he was just planning to get a job and that's it. *Sigh* He won't listen to reason."

"Maybe Rin just wants to chose his own path in life. Maybe he does have a back up plan."

"You seem very confident in him."

"Um, well yea... my family always taught me to never give up on others."

"Well, all done now. How does your hand feel?"

"It feels better, thank you."

Lani left the room and went towards Shiro.

"Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"I-I was just wondering if I could-

She was just about to finish when one of the priest interupted to tell Shiro that he was called to perform an exoricism.

"Lani, I'm sorry but this sounds important, we'll finish this another time."

He left and fowlled the priest outside.

Lani understood the work Shiro did and didn't but into it. Things like that would always happen back home. Because they didn't want her to feel lonely, they would enroll her in many activities to keep her busy.

She decided to take a walk outside and get a breath of fresh air. When she was about to turn a corner she noticed Rin surrounded by 4 guys and one of them had a few bandages on his face. The other 3 held Rin down while the one with the bandages was about to poke his eye out with a long metal pipe.

_**Lani's P.O.V**_

I couldn't just stand there, fear was racing in my heart I had to just scream for them to leave him alone. I acted without thinking and the one holding the pipe looked at me and walked closer and closer to me. The more close he got, the more I kept backing up until I backed up into a wall. He grabed my arm and put it behind me while his other hand was across my shoulder holding me tightly.

_**Narrartor**_:

"Aw, now you got your girlfriend sticking up for you, Okumura?"

"Bastard let go of her!"

"Sweetheart, hows about a kiss?"

"Let go of me!"

Rin manged to get up and punch Reiji in the face causing him to get angry and letting Lani go. As a result of Reiji Shiratori being angered, Coal Tars began to appear and he began to change into Astaroth the king of Rot.

Inorder to get Rin's flames to show he lunges at Lani and Rin loses it when the other three guys hold him back. Afraid for the worst Rin called out and the blue flame's appeared. Amused, Astaroth decides to leave Lani alone and focus on Rin.

_**Lani's P.O.V**_

He's burning... blue flames? But he isn't getting hurt and that guy doesn't look human anymore! What the hell is going on? Rin... I hope your okay...

_**Narrator:**_

The other 3 ran away once they saw Rin flame up. Leaving , Satan's son, The king of Rot, and a teenage girl.

Astaroth begins walking slowly to the confused Rin and starts to presuade him to go to Gehenna.

"Those blue flames are indeed proof that you are the true scion of Satan!"

"My name is Astaroth. Come with me, my young prince. Lord Satan has long awaited you."

"S-Satan?"

Just as Rin questions Astaroth, Shiro comes and begins to chant a verse.

"Evils are in their hearts...O Lord...Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hand give thou to them: render to them their reward. Thou Shalt destroy them, and shalt not build them up..."

With every step Shiro chants a sentence without stopping or messing up, as he gets closer to them

"Curse those words...Damn you exorcist!"

"Blessed be the Lord!"

"Old man..."

"Shiro.."

"I'll rip that mouth of yours apart, so you can never again utter such spells AGAIN!"

"You have heard my supplication..."

Astaroth runs up to Shiro and lungs at him but Shiro dodges.

"The Lord is my helper..."

Shiro grabs his arm and twisted him so he would lie on his back.

"...and my protector. Thou shalt perish!"

Shiro has two fingers pointed at Astaroth, who now begins to scream, causing black vapor to some out of his mouth. The boy starts to look normal again but lies unconsion on the ground.

"Are you guys alright?"

Shiro held his hand out to Lani, she took it but griminced in pain and Shiro noticed.

"Wait..."

Shiro now turned his head to Rin.

"Never mind me, is that guy gonna be all right?"

"I exorcised the demon who had possessed him. I'm sure he'll come to in a moment."

"Demon?"

"You can see them now too, can't you?"

Shiro looked at a coal tar and blew it towards Rin's direction.

"All of these?"

"Ther're called Coal Tar, which are attracted to dank places, as well as introverted humans. This world is comprised of two dimensions joined as one like a mirror. One is the material worls we live in- Assiah. The other is Gehenna an empty realm inhabited by the demons. Normally, there can be no contact between these two diverse dimensions, never mind travel..."

"But having possessed all material substances in this world, the demons are now intruding upon it. Now stand up. Thanks to this uproar, they have learned of your awakening. Demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason. You must hide, before that comes to pass."

"Hold on! I don't understand what you're saying... what demons? And what the hell do you mean by awakening? Just what the hell am I, anyway?"

"Rin, you are not a human being..."

Lani and Rin gasp in suprise.

"You are the son of a demon, born by a human..."

The coal tars began to swarm up to form a bigger demon.

"And...not just any demon."

Shiro makes Lani get on his back, while he pulls Rin up from the ground.

"The demon of all demons...You are the offspring of Satan."

In shock, Lani looks at Rin, who is trying to process everything in his head. He is also shock and can't believe what he's hearing.


End file.
